1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a toothbrush. The invention is more particularly directed toward a toothbrush having a stand by means of which the toothbrush can be stored in a standing position on a horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to store toothbrushes in an upright position so that they drain after use. Usually the brushes are stored in a wall holder, a surface support, or a container which supports them in an upright position. However, brushes are often used where there is no holder, support or container. In this instance, it is known to provide toothbrushes with a support means on the handle which will alone support the brush in an upright position on a horizontal surface. Examples of such brushes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,007; 6,076,223 and 6,170,113.
All these known brushes have disadvantages however. The brush shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,007 has the disadvantage that the enlarged handle end used to support the brush in an upright stored position interferes with holding the brush. The enlarged handle end is rigid and this makes it awkward to properly grasp the brush when brushing teeth. Also, the base of the enlarged portion is not very wide making it difficult for a child to store the brush in its upright position. The brush has to be carefully balanced on the handle end when set down so it will not tip over. The brush shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,223 has a stand at the end of the handle but the stand is not very wide, no wider than the main portion of the handle. The narrow stand again makes it difficult for a child to store the brush in an upright position. The brush shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,113 has an end handle section made up of rigid leg sections which leg sections flare outwardly to form a tripod for the brush when it is stored. The tripod arrangement makes it very easy to store the brush in an upright position. However this brush is quite complicated in construction requiring specially molded leg sections and more particularly special hinge-like connections between the legs and the rest of the handle and thus is expensive. In addition, the brush requires a separate movable ring member on the handle to be moved to bring the legs together when the brush is to be used and to be moved when storing the brush thus entailing further steps in using and storing the brush.